


first kiss

by cougarlips



Series: fanille week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Really Character Death, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/cougarlips
Summary: It was well past sunset, the moon only a sliver in the distance high above their heads, and Fang could make out Vanille’s hair, cherry red in the darkness, but not much else.





	first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of [fanille week](http://fanilleweek.tumblr.com)!!

It was well past sunset, the moon only a sliver in the distance high above their heads, and Fang could make out Vanille’s hair, cherry red in the darkness, but not much else. Vanille wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and curled over her knees, staring out at the water before them from their perch on top of the greenhouse.

Neither of them could sleep. Only hours away Fang would get wake up and get dressed. She would prepare herself for Anima’s trials, where she would either pass -- and become a l’Cie -- or fail, which meant certain death.

Vanille didn’t know about Fang’s plan, the one that ended in Fang’s life getting cut short no matter how she spun it.

Vanille _did_ know that no matter what outcome Fang faced, she would likely never see her again.

She wanted to ask _Are you ready?_ but the question seemed so empty she couldn’t even bring herself to do it. No, there was nothing Vanille could think of to say that would make the situation any easier to bear. There was nothing she could do to make it better.

No matter what happened to Fang, Vanille would be the next in line, and somehow the thought wasn’t so painful when she reasoned that even a fate worse than death was better than a life without her partner.

“Fang,” she called, and she turned her head to meet look at her, but the words died in Vanille’s throat as Fang met her eyes, uncharacteristically tender, like molten steel in the faint moonlight.

Without giving herself any time to second-guess it, Vanille discarded the blanket around her shoulders and shifted onto her knees. Only a second later she swung one leg over Fang’s lap and she straddled her thighs, a warm, solid weight underneath her.

Fang’s expression was devastatingly open, hope plain as day in her eyes but an unmistakable despair in them, too, and that combination made it easy for Vanille to close her own eyes and lean forward to catch Fang’s lips in her own.

It was desperate and needy, a little bit sloppy and it tasted like tears, but it was worth it for the way Fang leaned forward and her fingers curled over Vanille’s ribcage, thumbs teasing at the beaded harness that tickled the sensitive skin of her abdomen. It was worth it for the way Vanille’s hands threaded through Fang’s hair, grabbing fistfuls of it as if to hold her in place, unable to bear any distance between them.

They pulled apart enough for Vanille to press her forehead against Fang’s, and the plea was silent but still rang clear. _Don’t go_ , she wanted to beg, but she knew as soon as the sun hit the horizon Fang would pack up her bunk and collect the last of her belongings. Fang knew when she finally stood before the Fal’Cie she would attempt to avenge their clans, fully aware they would kill her whether she succeeded or not.

Though perhaps they both could pretend for just a little while longer that everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr at @[bisoras](http://bisoras.tumblr.com)!


End file.
